


Amnesia

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Temporary Amnesia, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's hit by a drunk driver, he can't remember any of two years - including his entire relationship with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

"You're alive! Oh, thank god!"

Sam's eyes flashed open as he heard those words, only to be blinded by the sun. A figure moved in front of the light allowing his eyes to adjust. Instead of glaring sunlight, he found a glaring man maybe just a little older than him with a furrowed brow.

"'eah 'hy wouldn' I 'e?" Sam responded after a minute to take in the man. His mouth felt like cotton wool, but it was damp with something. He turned his head slightly to spit out whatever was in his mouth, pain flaring with the movement. Blood seeped out and onto the floor beside him.

"Don't turn your head," the man commanded gently, carefully tilting Sam's head straight again. "You were hit by a drunk driver, Sam." Sam tried to think back, but he didn't remember being hit by a car. He certainly wasn't in much pain, only when he moved sharply. Confused, he voiced feelings to the man through a puzzled facial expression.

"Sam, you hit your head pretty hard, you won't remember the accident," the man replied almost instantly, reading Sam's face surprisingly well. Gingerly, he placed a soft hand onto Sam's forehead, as if he was checking his temperature. 

Sam moved his head out of the way of the strangers trust, causing his neck to hurt again. He placed his hands flat into the floor, letting the gravel bite into his palm, before trying to push himself up. Immediately, he stopped, feeling pain stabbing across his body. He tried to wiggle his toes, but he couldn't feel his toes. Panic began to set in.

"Sam, calm down! Don't move!" The emotion in the man's voice made Sam listen, and he laid completely still. "What can you remember?"

"I can remember Dean, and my Dad, I don't like him much. I remember someone called Cas, he offered me a house when I ran away," Sam listed all the things he could think of, despite his difficulty to do so. His voice was groggy still, and his throat hurt, but if the man thought it would help, he was willing to do it

"Sam, do you remember someone called Gabriel?" The man asked, desperation in his tone. Sam thought, pained look on his face, but he couldn't remember anyone. Slowly, he shook his head, waiting for the man's response. The man showed no emotion, confusing Sam even more.

Before Sam could ask why, sirens pierced the air around them. Suddenly, the man was pulled from Sam's side by EMTs, replaced by paramedics checking him all over. In the distance, he could hear the familiar tone of the man talking to someone with a much deeper voice. He could pick out key words like 'amnesia', 'concussion', and 'broken leg'.  
Swiftly, Sam was moved onto a stretcher, and carried into the back of an ambulance. They hooked Sam up to an emergency IV drip, and within seconds Sam was unconscious.

 

-

 

When Sam awoke, the first thing he heard was the steady beeping of machines. The second thing he heard, was loud and persistent snoring coming from his bedside. He slowly turned his head to find the man from earlier curled up in the visitor chair.

He tried to push himself up, but again it hurt too much. Thankfully, he found a bed button that raised the mattress so he could sit. Sam took the opportunity to properly look at the man. He had light brown hair, almost blond but not quite. He didn't look quite as tall as he did before, actually really short compared to Sam. He had dark stubble covering his jaw, which Sam couldn't remember him having last time he saw him.

When Sam's heart rate monitor sped up slightly, the man started to stir.

"Sam, you awake?" He asked groggily, still not fully awake. He turned in his chair to face Sam, his eyes finally blinking open. They were an amber colour, almost like whiskey, and they shined brightly in the dull light flooding in from the hallway.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Sam whispered breathlessly, staring blatantly at the man's face.

"You said that the first time we met," the man smiled to himself. Sam glanced up at his statement.

"We met before?" Sam asked.

"Umm..." He paused. "Look, Sam, there's no easy way to say to say this, but you have amnesia." He rushed out the sentence, as though terrified by Sam's reaction.

"What do you mean, I remember everything. Me running away from Dad, Dean coming and looking for me. This guy called Cas took me in," Sam told him firmly.

"That was about two years ago, Sam. Cas is my brother, we met a couple of months after you moved in," the man informed him.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel," he spoke carefully. Sam remembered the words from somewhere, but no memories of the face came to mind.

"Please, don't strain yourself, Sam. You'll remember when you remember," Gabriel mumbled. There was a forlorn look on his face, and Sam felt guilty for making this Gabriel person feel so sad.

 

-

 

Two days later, Sam was ready to check out of the hospital. Gabriel had promised that Sam could still stay with him, even if he couldn't remember him. Sam had broken his left leg and fractured his right wrist. Luckily, he was able to use crutches, so getting in and out of Gabriel's car was no problem. The two men sat inside Gabriel's car in the hospital car park for a while before Gabriel spoke.

"Our flat isn't very big, we only have one room. You can take the bed, the couch is suited to someone who isn't the size of a moose," Gabriel smiled at Sam. In the last couple of days Sam had learned that Gabriel loved to crack jokes, mostly about Sam's height.

"You don't have to," Sam said hastily. "You're the one that remembers living there."

"Yeah and you have a broken leg you idiot!" Gabriel yelled at him, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

Sam immediately shut up, curling up as best he could in Gabriel's Camaro. He had also found out that Gabriel could be passionate about things, meaning he got angry about most things, and sometimes it frightened Sam. 

They drove home in silence, and soon, they pulled up outside a small apartment complex. Gabriel helped Sam upstairs (their damn elevator was out of order and they were four floors up). It was made awkward by the fact Gabriel was eight inches shorter than him but finally, they got to their apartment.

"Sam, take these painkillers and go to sleep," Gabriel told him, handing him a bottle of pills.

"I'm okay, I'll sleep on the couch," Sam insisted. Still, he grabbed the pills from Gabriel's hands. Sighing, Gabriel grabbed Sam's good arm and began to drag him to the bedroom.  
"Sam, I will be on the couch if you need me, the bathroom is the room next door. I'm going to put your pills in the top draw," Gabriel said carefully. Nodding, Sam swallowed two of the painkillers dry, before Gabriel took the bottle away and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I don't like mothering you, but if you take pills dry, you'll burn a hole in your throat," Gabriel scolded. Hastily, he left the room, only to return seconds later with a glass of water. He held it up to Sam's mouth and obediently, he drank it down without complaint. 

When he was finished, Gabe took the glass from Sam's hands. Gabriel didn't say anything else, but nodded curtly before leaving the room, saying goodnight silently. In return, Sam waved awkwardly before stumbling towards the bed. Sitting on the covers, they felt familiar and Sam prayed the rest of his life would filter through with it.

Sighing, he wiggled out of his stiff clothes, ones that Gabriel had brought for him. They hadn't felt comfortable since he put them on and he was glad he could finally get rid of them without hurting Gabriel's feelings. He knew that he had done by no remembering, but he didn't want to push him any further. When he was finally just in his worn grey boxers, he wrapped the soft bed sheets around him and almost instantly drifted off.

 

-

 

Sam woke up after 3 hours of sleep, slow memories of the crash trickling through. He couldn't sleep whilst dreaming of being hit by a car, so instead sat up in the bed, comforter tangled between his legs. Carefully, he leant over to the floor and rummaged through his dirty clothes for his phone, luckily finding it in his jeans pocket. 

For a while, he managed to distract himself with his phone, catching up on supposedly forgotten news, before he could no longer ignore the pain in his leg. Grimacing, he reached over into the top draw of the bedside table, looking for his painkillers. In the dark, he couldn't see much, but eventually his fingers enclosed around a box and Sam triumphantly pulled it out from the draw. However, he found it wasn't his painkillers. Curious, he opened the box to find a band ring inside.

"Why would Gabe have a ring?" He whispered to himself, confused as to why the jewellery was there. Then, everything came flooding back to him. He remembered the late night touches, cuddling on lazy Sundays, chaste kisses to soften sadness. He remembered laughing until his stomach hurt. He remembered his best friend, _no more than that._ Gabriel was his boyfriend, he'd helped him through so much. Suddenly, he didn't feel as empty as the love inside him returned.

With no thought for his leg, Sam leapt out of bed, fell on the floor, and desperately crawled towards the door. He needed to speak to Gabe so much, it felt like he'd spent a year without him. Hastily, he ripped the bedroom door open and began yelling Gabriel's name.

"Sam, this better be important," Gabriel grumbled, rolling off the sofa as he heard Sam grow closer. He fumbled around before picking up his thick glasses frames and his phone. The dull glow from his cell illuminated Sam's face just enough for him to see through his outdated glasses. _God I missed those glasses,_ Sam thought with a smile.

"Sam," Gabriel prompted.

"I remembered."

"What, Sam I need my sleep, I got work in the morning," Gabriel muttered, pulling his glasses from his face and his blankets closer to his shivering frame.

"I remembered," Sam repeated more firmly. "Everything." Gabriel stared blankly at Sam for a second, before the words sank in.

"You remember me!" He shrieked excitedly. Equally happy, Sam nodded with a wide grin on his face and tears in his hazel eyes.

"I love you so much, Gabe," Sam gulped. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him tight into his body.

"Same," Gabriel said in a monotone voice, before erupting into silent giggles. "I'm glad to have you back. What made you remember?"

"I found your Grandma's ring in the draw. You said you were saving it for the person you were going to propose to, and it's been in storage since she died. It had to be in the draw for a reason," Sam explained while Gabe's expression turned to shock.

"You weren't supposed to ruin the surprise," Gabriel mock scolded him, though the smile had quickly returned to his face.

"So you're asking..." Sam asked hopefully.

"Not yet, I had a speech planned and a restaurant picked out, your family agreed to be there, I asked Dean's permission," Gabriel listed on his fingers before jabbing his index into Sam's bare chest. "You are gonna sit there and listen to me fumble like you didn't know this will happen." Sam laughed again, dimples peeking out on his blushing cheeks. He couldn't describe the feeling of relief he had from having Gabriel back in his life.

"Hey, you still tired?" Gabe asked softly, once Sam was done giggling. Lazily, Sam nodded, catching his boyfriend's drift and beginning to move towards the bedroom. Gabriel followed for a second, comforter trailing behind him, until he saw Sam struggling on the floor. He helped Sam up into a standing position, and together they stumbled to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired when I wrote this, so there may be many mistakes  
> Cross posted on my tumblr moonwillow27458.tumblr.com


End file.
